Warrior Cats At Highschool
by Silverstar
Summary: The latest generations of cats, stretching from Roseflight, Lionblaze to Dovewing and Bumblestripe! Imagine the warriors as humans and guess what? They're going to highschool... Love blossoms for some cats but others may have a bit more trouble and they suffer the fun and horror of highschool. Please, please review! I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!
1. Dovewing's New Start

**Okay, so this is like my first Warrior Cats at College/University story. So please be kind and please please review! Thanks :)**

_**Dovewing's POV**_

I stared up at the massive building in front of me. "Wow. Just wow."

"Yep, pretty much my words entirely! But come on - you have to admit, it is soooo awesome!" Ivypool yowled, her phone buzzing with an in-coming text. "Oh my!" She gasped, pulling it out. "You are sooo not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"Well, I like, just got this text from Roseflight and she says that we're rooming together!"

"Right..." At the moment, I am more intrested in how long it will take me before I get lost and end up getting accidentally stuck in the boys' changing rooms. Seriously, that did happen at Junior School, although that was down to Ivypool, who told me that the History Lesson had been moved to the RE room in the new Building Block...but seeing as this is a new start, I kinda wanna start again. A fresh start.

"Is that all you can say?" Ivypool shrieked. "We are rooming with my Best Buddie Forever, and all you can say is RIGHT?"

Okay...Ivypool at the best of times is crazy. Ivypool eating a whole bar of chocolate in the car is crazier, and Ivypool eating chocolate in car and drinking energy drink with double sugar is well, kinda hyper.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me voiently. "Are you even listening to me?"

Refraise: Double Hyper

"This is soo cool!"

Second Refraise: Triple Hyper

I picked up my suitcase and walked in the door. There are people, everywhere! And whats, more they are looking at us. Not at me, but at my sister, who made the wrong move to die the ends of her hair pink. Not pale pink, I mean neon pink. Mum went super mad...and Ivypool's boyfriend dumped her. Not nice...

"Hi! You the newbies?"

"Well, what does it look like?" Ivypool screams in this poor boy's face. He adjusts his glasses.

"Seriously, girl, calm it!" He stammers. "I'm Berrynose," he says politely, offering a hand.

Ivypool looks at him disgust. "Geek!" She mutters and stalks of in the wrong direction. People snigger and I make a mental note never to give Ivypool my chocolate store again. Not even to give her an energy drink which sort of sad...we always share a lime one...

"What you laughing at?" She shrieks, and as a teacher with icy blue eyes stands right behind her, frowning, actually no, make that glaring, I make my escape.

I enter the room, and checked my slip. Yep, this is it, room 42. I put my suitcase on the bed, and suddenly a head appears in front of me. I scream and hastily stp backwards. Not the best move I ever made - I ended up on the floor with a bruised leg. Yeah...awkward.

"What the Starclan?" I yell.

"OMS! I am soo sorry! I though you were Rosepetal! Hi, by the way!" The girl jumps off the bed. She has totally black hair, and startling green eyes.

"Um...hi. I'm Dovewing."

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Hollyleaf. Your first lesson must be, oh what? History?"

"Um...yep?"

"Oooh! You are soo lucky! You get Spottedleaf and she is soo kind! I get maths. Eeek!"

Glancing at the writing books that lay all over the ground I say kind of stupidly, "Um...but aren't ya clever?"

Hollyleaf shrugs. Ivypool bursts into the room, and I duck out the way and she stomps over to the beds. My phone buzzes, and I check the message.

_Roses of the fire: Dovie, why is my best friend trying to kill Lionblaze?_

_Dove of the skies: Who the heck is Lionblaze?_

_Roses of the fire: Hollyleaf's sister! Duh!_

_Dove of the skies: I'm not an idiot - I just arrived dummy!_

_Roses of the fire: I am not a dummy, but surely you've heard of Lionblaze? He is soo hot!_

_Dove of the skies: Remind me not to take Ivypool near him. And he laughed at her and she hates stuff like that!_

I turn off my phone, and leaving Hollyleaf in a state of shock at the mad thing that is my sister, I link arms with my sister and steer in the direction of history.

I pass millions of cool posters of rock bands and discoes.

Wow! This is going to be soo cool!


	2. Jayfeather's Bad Day

**Okay, I am back! Please review :)**

_**Jayfeather's POV**_

"Hello blind guy! What're yer looking at? Oh that's right - you can't see!"

Sniggers errupted from behind me. I felt rage burn inside me and I turned around slapping him on the face. "Seriously Breezepelt? What is it with you! You think you're so cool, well you're not! Just because you used to have Halfmoon for your girl-friend!"

"Ooh touchy!"

I heard them laughing as they swapped positions. Trying my very best to ignore them, I pressed the special button on my door, to escape from them. As I entered, I threw myself on my bed and punched the pillow. Let's just say that Halfmoon was a gorgeous she cat that used to be a very very good friend of mine. Until she left me for Breezepelt. Who hates me. Just thought I'd clear that bit up. she left him in the end. Left the whole school. Couldn't help but feel ashamed when I laughed at Breezepelt snivelling in the music room cupboards.

"Hey bro? What's up?"

My brother, Lionblaze. I could hear him jump down from his bed and toss me a bar of chocolate. I bit into it and immediately spat it out.

"Seriously Lionblaze? I have a really bad day and then room-mate who also happens to be my family, gives me mouldy chocolate?"

"You're my brother! It's my job!" He sniggered. I slapped him on the wrist, and grabbed my books, heading for the door. A triple maths lesson - can this day get any worse?

"Hey!" Lionblaze shouts. Hey, look, Jay, I didn't mean it? Seriously!"

"Sure you didn't," I reply sarcastically. I can sense his hurt, and feel slightly guilty. Whipping out my phone, (I have a special one made specially for blind people - yep, I know what yer thinking, but actually, it doesn't suck...) and text my sister, Hollyleaf.

_Jay of the storm: You wanna come over tonight?_

_Spiky Holly: If you want me to..._

_Jay of the storm: We could kinda party, cos Lionblaze got his test results ats that are lodging with me?back..._

_Spiky Holly: Awesome - What'd he get?_

_Jay of the storm: Ask him yourself. But are you coming over?_

_Spiky Holly: Do I get to bring my boyfriend and the two awesome she cats that are rooming with me?_

I rolled my eyes. "Bring who yer like Hollyleaf," I groaned. At that moment, my phone once more bleeped. I stared at the message.

"Briarlight!"

Lionblaze froze. "What?"

_Briars of the stars: I'm outa hospital - and they did this fantastic ooperation, and I can now walk again! :) Please can we meet up, honey?_

Yeah...to save confusion, Briarlight is my girlfriend. She was hit by a car that was going over the speed limit and she was paralysed from the waist down. But then i heard about this operation and then Greystripe ad Millie, Briarlight's parents, paid for her to have it. And she told me not to text her in case it was bad news...she would text me first.

"She's walking!" I screech, punching the air and doing a kind of happy dance around the room, dodging empty crisp packets.

"Um..." Lionblaze watched me, laughing. "Are you having a seizure or is that your happy dance?"

I leaned over and punched him and I collapsed on the bed.

_Jay of the storm: Come over tonight to my room! We're having a party because Lionblaze got an A* on his exam results._

_Briars of the stars: Awesome! :) I will be there - and beware, now I can walk, if you annoy me anyway, I can now push you into a freezing cold bath. _

_Jay of the storm: I only did that to try and stop the pain in your legs..._

_Briars of the stars: You did it though..._

_Briars of the stars: See you tonight!_

_Jay of the storm: Briarlights coming!_

_Spiky Holly: Awesome! I am sooo texting Hazeltail!_

_Roar of the Lion: You just texted me you idiot, Hollyleaf!_

_Spiky Holly: So what?_

_Jay of the Storm: Shut up the pair of you!_

I picked up my books again - I am going to be late for maths. Oh no - Leopardstar will kill me. Offically.

My phone buzzed.

_Spiky Holly: OMS! Where are you? You're supposed to be in maths with me!_

I stepped out the door and immediately, someone punched me on the shoulder and then shoved me to the ground.

"Greetings loser!" He spat in my face.

"Ergh! Gross man, and so not cool!" I reply, trying to get my feet. Breezepelt kicked me to the ground again and then suddenly, Lionblaze is there.

"What the heck are you doing kicking my brother to the floor?" He yells, punching Breezepelt hard in the face.

"What did you do that for?" Breezepelt shouts, running off.

"You okay?"

"Um...I am currently lying on the floor outside my room. And I have to have my brother protect me...I'm okay, but my pride is deeply injured."

"Just get to maths."

I've forgotten my pencil case. i go to open the door to find he's locked me out. "Lionblaze! You looser!"

"This day was awful. Then Briarlight brightened it up. But now it totally sucks again!" I screech at te top of my voice. Can this day get any worse?

"Jayfeather!" Tallstar says in an ominously quiet tone. "I'll see you at break-time."

Yep - it just did.


	3. Cinderheart's Dream Come True!

**Hello my friends! I am back! Please review! I am getting very lonely. :(**

**Cinderheart's P.O.V.**

I scanned my inbox on my i phone, praying that there would be a text from my sister, Poppyfrost. There was!

_Poppies Of Flames: __OMS! Have you heard about the Christmas Disco? _

_Cinders Of The Ashes: What the Dark Forest? Are you serious?_

_Poppies Of The Flames: Oh yeah! And all the boys are asking the girls! This is going to be sooooo cool! _

_Cinders of the Ashes: Um..._

_Poppies of The Flames: What are you worried about?_

_ Cinders of the Ashes: I really want to be asked by HIM..._

_Poppies Of The Flames: Who? Lionblaze?_

I didn't reply, and sank onto my bed. Yeah, I did mean Lionblaze, the hottest boy EVER! I stared at my scedule...I had Science with Mrs Bluestar. I liked Science, and seeing as this was going to be the first lesson of the term, and with Bluestar, this was going to be awesome! Unless I got pestered by Foxleap again...

I grabbed by bags and dashed out door. I mean, really, who wants to be late on their first lesson of the year? I turned the corner and tripped over someone who was sitting, hiding out from their lesson, swigging down Lucozade like their life depended on it.Which it probably did...

"Do you mind?" I shouted angrily, tears pricking the back of my eyes. I was going to be late, and now Lionblaze who's in my class is going to think I'm a looser who can't tell the time!

"hey, sorry kiddo. Seriously, cool it!" The voice was familiar. I looked up into golden eyes and nearly fainted clean away. Lionblaze...

"I'm s. .." I stammered.

He took another gulp of the Lucozade. He fiddled with his shirt buttons nervously. "Look, um, Cinderheart...I've been meaning to ask you for a while...I really really like you and I was wondering if you like to go out to dinner tonight with me...I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to...but like...I've had a crush in you for ages..." He trailed off. Clearly that shirt button was very interesting.

There was an awkward silence. And then I collapsed on the ground. "Um, Cinderheart?"

I looked up and he sunk to the floor beside me. Then he put his arms round me. " I know I'm a looser but?"

"What? You are like the coolest boy ever!"

"Is that a yes?"

I held my breath, then kissed him full on the lips. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

**So what did you guys think? Was Lion x Cinder cute? I am a total supporter of them...aww. Please, Please, Please review!**


End file.
